ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Legacy
Ultraman Legacy (ウルトラマン レガシー ; Urutoraman Regashī) is an Ultra from one of the Land of Light's many colony worlds. He is a skilled warrior whom fights with all his heart to protect the Earth and the beings on it. He is the main character of his series. Name Legacy's name reflects his ability to take on certain powers or weapons from past Ultras. In continuity, his parents gave him this name because he was going to "carry on their legacy" one day. History Series Ultraman Legacy came to Earth in order to prove himself as an Ultra warrior, and to defeat the dark entities he had sensed were hiding on the planet or were approaching it. Upon reaching Earth, Legacy took on the form of a human named Akira Tekeshi, later joining up with the AKDF (Anti Kaiju Defense Force) in order to protect Earth alongside it's inhabitants. Legacy would battle several Kaiju, Aliens, and even a few Dark Ultras, as well as meeting other Ultras whom he would join forces with, in his quest to protect Earth and the Universe. Legacy would participate in many battles against the forces of evil, getting to fight alongside the Ultras he had looked up to in his youth, and meeting new friends. Legacy's time on Earth came to an end when it was a different planet that needed him most. The Land of Light was under attack, and Legacy left Earth to protect it. After the long battle, Legacy returned to Earth to say his goodbyes to the humans that had touched his life. He then left Earth, satisfied that he had reached his potential, truly become an Ultra Warrior, and made a difference in the lives of many. Gaidens TBA Films Ultraman X, Orb, and Legacy: Heroes of all Dimensions Unite! Legacy is set to appear in this crossover film with Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X. Ultraman Legacy: Revenge of Astro TBA Crossovers Renius, Neo Mebius, Naga, Legacy, Flare: Super Battle in Space Legacy is set to appear in the crossover though it is currently unknown what his role will be. Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors Legacy is set to be one of the main characters of this crossover project along with Ultraman Mana. And yes I have permission form Mana's creator we are working on it together. Ultraman Odyssey Legacy is to appear in this series as a member of Great Ultra Heroes and will aid the other Ultras in battling The Darkness Bringer (no not Dao). He is described as "The Promising Young Warrior, Legacy, holds on to the power of his predecessors and with his freinds, he overcomes dark forces." Renius and Legacy: Rise of The Dark Cross. Legacy appears in this crossover with the universe of Ultraman Renius where the two Ultras travel throughout a new universe and battle Kaiju, Aliens, and an organization known as The Dark Cross. Later on, the two meet up with Ultraman Nova. This crossover originally a chat roleplay. Said roleplay is still currently going. Recently,Ultraman Mana appeared in the rolepay, and as such it's events are confirmed to take place after the events of Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors. Ultra Hero Taisen Legacy is set to appear in this insane crossover thingy. His role is currently unknown. Ultraman Animus Legacy had a brief encounter with Ultraman Animus after the two joined forces in order to defeat a dimension-hopping Baltan sent by Alien Baltan Foedus. The two joined forces and defeated the Baltan, as well as the Neronga, Zetton, and Dorako under it's control. After defeating the Baltan, Legacy gave Animus some of his Soul Power before Animus returned to his home universe. Personality Ultraman Legacy is a friendly and caring Ultra, even trying to help Kaiju if he can. He cares a great deal for humanity and will put them before his aforementioned friendliness towards Kaiju if need be. Ultraman Legacy is also friendly to other Ultras, with the exception of Dark Ultras. Legacy is somewhat of a wise-cracker, usually making some sort of joke towards his enemy. Legacy can be too trusty at times and act friendly towards agressive Kaiju or even Dark Ultras he is not familiar with. Legacy looks up to the Ultra warriors of the past, and aims to become as skilled as they are. Forms - Legacy Duplication Modes= - Ultraseven LD= Ultraseven Legacy Duplication In this form Legacy gains use of Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, as well as his beam lamp. Legacy's protector also changes to resemble Seven's. He can use both the Eye Slugger as well as fire the Emernium Ray in this form. - Jack LD= Ultraman Jack Legacy Duplication In this form Legacy gains the Ultra Bracelet as well as all of it's abilities, such as the Ultra Lance. - Ace LD= Ultraman Ace Legacy Duplication In this form, Legacy gains Ace's head crest and beam lamp,as well as the ability to use the Ultra Guillotine and as it's many variations. - Leo LD= Ultraman Leo Legacy Duplication In this form Legacy takes on Leo's head crest, protector, and that thing on his arm, and gains the use of the Leo Kick. He can also channel the energies of Astra in order to preform the Double Flasher. In this form, Legacy can also preform a "Triple Flasher" alongside Leo and Astra. - Zoffy LD= Zoffy Legacy Duplication In this form, Legacy gains Zoffy's Stars Marks, use of the M78 Ray, and embarrassingly the Ultra Twinkle Way as well. - Taro LD= Ultraman Taro Legacy Duplication In this form, Legacy gains Taro's head crest, Ultra Horns, and those gold things on his head. He can use the Ultra Dynamite and Storium Ray in this form. - Fan Submitted Legacy Duplication Modes= - Hikari LD= Ultraman Hikari Legacy Duplication Legacy gains the Knight Brace and its powers. He gains Hikari's Star Marks, shoulder pads, and his ears change to resemble Hikari's. Form Submitted by a Fandom User - 80 LD= Ultraman 80 Legacy Duplication Legacy gains 80's Buckle, which allows him to use the Buckle Beam. His head fin turns red, resembling 80's. He can also use 80's Cutter Arrow Shots as an ability. Form Submitted by a Fandom User - Zero LD= Ultraman Zero Legacy Duplication Legacy gains Zero's Protectors, Beam Lamp and Zero Sluggers. He can use the Emerium Slash and the Zero Twin Shot. He can also utilize the Ultimate Aegis, which he can use to travel across dimensions. Form Submitted by a Fandom User - Nexus LD= Ultraman Nexus Legacy Duplication Legacy gains the Nexus hand blade thingies and his powers. He gains the Nexus' shoulder pads, the stripes and crest and the chest part. Form Submitted by BigRandomKaiju - Sect LD= Ultraman Sect Legacy Duplication He becomes blue like Sect and gains his abilities, also his shoulderguards. Form Submitted by UltraGrenburr12678 - Flame LD= Ultraman Flame Legacy Duplication He gains Flame's horns and his colour timer changes to Flame's. Form Submitted by UltraGrenburr12678 - Astro LD= Ultraman Astro Legacy Duplication An ironic LD, Legacy gains Astro's abilities and red eyes, and his crest. Form Submitted by UltraGrenburr12678 - Tiga LD= Ultraman Tiga Legacy Duplication Legacy gains some purple markings, as well as Tiga's protectors and type-changing crystal. He gains access to the Tiga Slicer, Tiga's barrier, and can channel Tiga's type changes just like Orb Spacium Zeperion. Form Submitted by A Fandom User. - Gaia LD= Ultraman Gaia Legacy Duplication Legacy gets the powers of Gaia V2 and looks strikingly similar to him (in fact, some people think that he looks too similar to Gaia). Made for the lulz. Submitted by Sentinel 72. Image coming soon. - Neo Mebius LD= Ultraman Neo Mebius Legacy Duplication Legacy's first LD based on a fan Ultra I did not create, this form is physically identical to the normal Mebius LD form. While using this form, Legacy gains the abilities of the Mebium Brace while also becoming insanely overpowered Submitted by CBeard as a joke and then Akre said I could actually add it. - Neko LD= Ultraman Neko Legacy Duplication He has enhanced agility and senses. he can create claws out of that same blue energy that makes up the legacy blade. His finisher in this form is called the "Negacy Beam". This is the only fan submission form that will have a canon appearance as a crossover between Legacy and Ultraman Neko is confirmed. Form submitted by Mao Wo Kong. - }} }} - Fusion Mode= Legacy Fusion Mode This form was gained when Legacy fused with Ultraman Sect in order to defeat Zeppandon. It was also used against other opponents. This is Legacy's first form that involves fusing with another Ultra. Abilities *Legacy-Sectium Beam. A combination of Legacy and Sect's beams. * Enhanced Strength. Legacy becomes twice as strong in this form. * Duel Blades. In this form, Legacy can utilize both the Legacy Blade and the Sectium Blade at the same time. *Enhanced Speed. Legacy becomes twice as fast. *Enhanced Stamina. In this form, Legacy is able to fight for twice as long without tiring, and his time limit is also elongated. *Assistance/Enhanced Reflexes. While Legacy controls the fusion, Ultraman Sect can provide advice in the form of a voice in Legacy's head. He also serves as a second pair of eyes, thus being able to notice things Legacy wouldn't and helping enhance his reflexes. However, when his anger or will is strong enough, Sect can take complete control of the fusion and it's power, as he did when Alien Metron returned. Transformation When transforming into Fusion Mode, both Legacy and Sect's bodies become transparent, before fusing together similar to Ultraman Orb's forms, creating a bright white light that quickly fades, revealing the new form. - Blazing Mode= Legacy Blazing Mode This form was attained when Legacy fused with both Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame. He originally used this form against Orochi. Abilities * Trifectium Ray. A combination of the three Ultra's beams. * Blazing Dynamite. * Blazing Sword (no not the one Voltron uses). * Flaming Burst * Condensed Sun. A powerful Fireball capable of destroying enemies in one hit. It is also very hot. *Enhanced Strength. *Enhanced Speed. Legacy becomes three time as fast *Enhanced Stamina. In this form, Legacy is able to fight for three times as long. *Heat. Legacy generates immense amounts of heat in this form,which he can use to harm enemies and can channel through his body *Flame Burst. *Light Flash. Legacy can emit an extremely bright flash of energy that can temporarily blind enemies and slightly burn them. Transformation When transforming into Blazing Mode, Legacy's body starts to glow white while Sect and Flame become transparent before fusing into Legacy, afterwards, there is a large burst of fire, and Blazing Mode is ready to go. Sometimes, Legacy will use the initial burst of fire to harm an enemy when fusion with Sect and Flame into Flaming. - Infinity Mode= Legacy Infinity Mode This form was attained when Legacy fused with the Ultra Brothers. It is his second most powerful form. He first used this form to battle U-Killersaurus Abilities * Infinity Beam. A very powerful beam capable of killing most enemies in one hit, used to greatly weaken U-Killersaurus. It is similar to Super Ultraman's Cosmo Miracle Ray. It was also used to kill Yapool. * Infinity Blade. An extremely sharp blade of energy. Capable of cutting through U-Killersaurus's tough hide. * The powers Legacy gained from his Legacy Duplication Ability (Never seen) * Traveling at mach 10000000. (Not seen, Legacy is however very fast in Infinity Mode) * Teleportation. Though capable of teleportation while in Infinity Mode, Legacy cannot use this ability very often. This ability used to reach Yapool's Dimension, meaning that Legacy can travel through dimensions in Infinity Mode. *Enhanced Strength. Legacy Infinity is incredibly strong. *Ultra Wisdom. In this form Legacy gains the memories of the past Ultra Warriors he has fused with and uses their experience and wisdom to guide his actions. *In Infinity Mode, Legacy has no time limit. *Infinity Shot. A blast of energy from Legacy's color timer. It is incredibly powerful, and was used to finish off U-Killersaurus. *Infinite Sight. Legacy can locate any being from any distance, even other dimensions, hence how he located Yapool's exact location within Yapool's dimension. *Infinite Sight Destruction Ver. A powerful blast of energy from Legacy's eyes. *Infinity Barrier. A powerful energy shield Legacy can use to block attacks. Legacy can change the size of the the shield, as well as project it onto other beings to protect them. However, the shield falters when Legacy's concentration is broken. It is also incapable of covering Legacy's entire body. Transformation When transforming into Infinity Mode, all of the Ultra Brothers, as well as Legacy, start to glow before a gigantic bright light shrouds them all, with Legacy Infinity Mode standing there when the light disappears. - Legendary Mode= Legacy Legendary Mode Legacy's most powerful form, this was gained when Legacy absorbed the energies of the Plasma Spark during the Battle for the Land of Light. Abilities: * Light Beam. A beam of very bright light blue energy, powerful enough to destroy most enemies. Legacy fires it in the Specium Ray position as opposed to his normal beam configuration. * Plasma Blade. * Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Stamina. Legacy becomes faster and stronger than every before, being able to dodge Belial's Arch Deathcium Ray and punch the gigantic Kaiju/Dark Ultra hybrid into orbit, before grabbing him by his tail and throwing him back down. * In Legendary Mode, Legacy has no time limit. * Light Cleansing. Legacy in Legendary Mode can emit a flash of light that expels all dark energies and cleanses other beings of evil influence. He used it to free Ultraman Belial of Reiblood's control. * Plasma Spark Blast. Legendary Mode's final, last resort attack, Legacy glows with an immense light, before firing a larger version of the Plasma Spark from his hands at an opponent . However, this attack greatly drains Legacy's power, returning him to his normal form with his color timer blinking. This attack also destroys all dark energies in the area. Used to kill Reiblood after expelling him from Belial's body. However, this attack does not expend the energies of the Plasma Spark itself, hence how Legacy was able to return it to it's proper location after the battle *Spark Barrier. An unbreakable energy shield with most of the same properties as the Infinity Barrier. *All-seeing light. Similar to the Infinite Sight ability. *In Legendary Mode, Legacy can project enough energy to prevent the Land of Light from freezing over from the absence of the Plasma Spark for a limited time. It is unknown what this time limit is, though Ultra scientists surmise that Legacy could probably prevent the Land of Light from freezing via Legendary Mode for about 3 hours. Transformation when Legacy transforms into Legendary Mode, he holds his arms out to receive the light of the Plasma Spark, which then floats towards his body, entering it through his color timer. There is a large blast of energy, and a flash of light strong enough to make even an Ultra have to shield their eyes. During it's single appearance, in Legendary Mode, Legacy flew straight upwards out of the Spark Tower, making a beeline for Belial. - Enhanced Mode= Ultraman Legacy Enhanced Mode Legacy's new default form which he gained from the leftover energies of the Plasma Spark in his body. He can access his other forms in Enhanced Mode as well as suppressing the energies of the Plasma Spark in order to return to his normal form (the latter is never seen). Legacy generally appears in Enhanced Mode in any post-series stories. Abilities * Enhanced Legacy Beam. A beam of bright gold and light green energy fired in the "L" position. It is much more powerful than his normal beam. * In Enhanced form, Legacy's time limit is longer than usual * Legacy duplication. Legacy retains this ability in Enhanced Mode. For unknown reasons, his duplication forms do not gain extra energies even if he uses them in Enhanced Mode. * Enhanced Legacy Blade. A blade of white energy that Legacy can create from his hands, and can cut through almost all materials. Much stronger than the original * Flight. duh * Telepathy * Ultra Senses. These are heightened in Enhanced Mode. * Transformation from human to Ultra form. duh *Ultra Fusion. Legacy can slightly power up his fusions in Enhanced Mode. *Energised punch/kick. Legacy is capable of channeling his energies into his physical attacks. The ability does much more damage in Enhanced Mode. *Kaiju Summoning/Capsule Monsters. Ultraman Legacy is able to summon up to three Kaiju to help him out. He attains these Kaiju by copying their data. However he can only do this for three kaiju. Should one of them be killed, Legacy will be able to copy the data of an additional monster. These Kaiju are more powerful is Legacy summons them in Enhanced Mode. Kaiju Legacy is able to summon include: * Litra * Baragon * Reija *Legacy Barrier. A shield ability Legacy gains while in Enhanced Mode. *Legacy Slash. A small projectile fired from Legacy's hands. Can harm opponents but is unable to kill them. Transformation Legacy is capable of transforming straight from human form into Enhanced Mode. Rise Scene Legacy rises from a burst of blue energy that greatly resembles the background used for his series's title card. This is almost identical in enhanced Mode. - Plasma= Legacy Plasma A Powerup form exclusive to Renius and Legacy: Rise of the Dark Cross. It was attained via a Space Crate. This form was created by FlurrTheGamerMixel Abilities *Enhanced Speed. Legacy becomes faster in this form. *Plasma Stream: A sream of bolts of plasma fired from Legacy's hands. *Plasmium Ray: a beam in the "L" shape position. - }} Use of this Ultra or any of my content in other fanfics. * Permission: You MUST ask my permission to use Ultraman Legacy or one of my other characters in fanfics. If you want to use more than one of my characters, please specify. For example, if I allow you to use Legacy do NOT automatically assume you may utilize my other Ultras. * If I do not like the way one of my characters has been handled I will ask for the work to be modified or have my character removed entirely. * If you want to do a crossover, just let me know. * As far as Chat Roleplays are concerned, it's free game, as long as I am a participant of the roleplay. *If you want to make artwork of any of my characters. You totally can! No permission required. ^-^ *If you wish to create an alternate version of one my characters for a story, lemme know pls. Trivia * Ultraman Legacy is my first non parody Ultra on this wiki and the second Ultra I have created on this wiki. * He has so many forms because it is apparently required by law for Ultras on this wiki to have a crap ton of forms. * Ultraman Legacy's Legendary Mode was originally going to be based on Ultraman Legend, hence it's name. However, it was changed to be based on Ultraman Noa. * If Ultraman Legacy had actual sound effects and the like, his rise sound would be a mix of Ultraman and Ultraseven, and his color timer sound would be the same as Ultraman Dyna. *Ultraman Legacy currently has more fan-submitted LD modes than official LD modes. *Though unintentional, Ultraman Legacy shares several similarities with Ultraseven,including protectors, capsule monsters, and opponents shared between the two. This is actually kinda cool considering TsuPro is currently celebrating Ultraseven's 50th anniversary. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Submissons Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Gallery IMG 0799.jpg|Ultraman Legacy Plasma form by Galaxilord1954 EX